gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
پریا دت
| birth_place =ممبئی، مہاراشٹر، بھارت | residence = پالی ہل، باندرہ، ممبئی | constituency = ممبئی شمال مرکزی | office = رکن: 14ویں اور 15ویں لوک سبھا | term = | predecessor = سنیل دت | successor = پونم مہاجن راؤ | party = انڈین نیشنل کانگریس | profession = سماجی کارکن، سیاست دان | parents = سنیل دت نرگس دت | family = سنجے دت (بھائی) | relations = دت خاندان | spouse = اووین رانکان | children = 2 | website = |}} 'پریہ دت رانکان''' (پیدائش: 28 اگست، 1966ء) ایک بھارتی سیاست دان ہیں جو کانگریس سے وابستہ ہیں۔ وہ 14ویں اور 15ویں لوک سبھا میں ممبئی شمال مرکزی سے منتخب ہوئیں تھیں۔ تاہم 2014ء کے عام انتخابات میں انہیں بی جے پی کی پونم مہاجن نے 1.86 لاکھ ووٹوں سے ہرا دیا۔2014 General Election Results ابتدائی زندگی اور تعلیم پریہ دت مرحوم بالی وڈ اداکار اور سیاست دان سنیل دت اور نرگس کی بیٹی ہے۔ وہ نسلًا پنجابی ہے۔Happy birthday Sunil Dutt: 5 films in which we fell in love with you | bollywood | Hindustan TimesBollywood actor Nargis Dutt remembered in today’s Google Doodle | The Indian Express ان کے والدین انڈین نیشنل کانگریس کی نمائندگی کے لیے چنے گئے تھے۔ ان کے والد ایک سرکاری وزیر تھے۔ ان کا بھائی فلمی اداکار سنجے دت ہے جبکہ ان کی ایک بہن نمرتا دت ہے۔ اپنی بہن کی مشارکت میں انہوں نے ایک یادگار 2007ء میں انگریزی زبان میں تحریر کیا جس کا عنوان Mr and Mrs Dutt: Memories of our Parents تھا۔Archive News - The Hindu پریہ کی شادی اووین رانکان سے ہوئی جو کاتھولک ہیں۔ وہ عمرانیات میں سوفیا کالج، ممبئی یونیورسٹی سے بی اے کی ڈگری حاصل کر چکی ہے۔ وہ سنٹر فار میدیا آرٹس، نیویارک شہر سے ٹیلی ویژن پروڈکشن میں پوسٹ گریجویٹ ڈپلوما رکھتی ہیں۔ سیاست 2004ء میں اپنے والد سنیل دت کے انتقال کی وجہ سے پریہ ان کے انتخابی حلقے میں کھڑی ہوئی۔ وہ لوک سبھا نشست کے لیے قریب ترین شیو سینا امیدوار سے 172,043 ووٹوں سے فتح درج کی۔[http://www.hindu.com/2005/11/23/stories/2005112315190100.htm The Hindu], 23 November 2005. چناؤ جیتنے کے بعد پریہ آل انڈیا کانگریس کمیٹی کی معتمد بنا دی گئی۔ رفاہی سرگرمیوں میں حصے داری بمبئی فسادات کے دوران اور اس کے بعد پریہ نے ممبئی کے مسلمان پناہ گزینوں کے ساتھ کام کیا۔ انہوں نے ان اقدامات کی وجہ سے دھمکی آمیز فون کالوں کی وصولی اور عوامی ہراسانی کی اطلاع دی۔Interview with Rediff.co.in, 29 November 2006. شخصی زندگی پریہ نے اووین رانکان سے 27 نومبر 2003ء کو شادی کی۔ رانکان اورنجوس اینٹرٹینمنٹ کے ساجھے دار ہیں جو ایک موسیقی کو فروغ دینے والی کمپنی ہے۔ وہ فاؤنٹین ہیڈ پروموشنز اینڈ ایوینٹ پرائیویٹ لیمیٹیڈ سے بھی جڑے ہیں جو ایک بازارکاری کی کمپنی ہے۔Transcript of live chat with Priya Dutt, Times of India, 13 December 2005. رانکان باندرہ سے تعلق رکھنے والے ایک کاتھولک ہیں۔ کتابیات * Mr and Mrs Dutt: Memories of our Parents, Namrata Dutt Kumar and Priya Dutt, 2007, Roli Books. ISBN 978-81-7436-455-5."To Mr and Mrs Dutt, with love" (review), The Hindu, 7 October 2007. حوالہ جات بیرونی روابط * سرکاری ویب سائٹ * نرگس: ایک بیٹی کی یادیں، از پریہ دت زمرہ:1966ء کی پیدائشیں زمرہ:اکیسویں صدی کے بھارتی سیاست دان زمرہ:بقید حیات شخصیات زمرہ:پنجابی شخصیات زمرہ:پندرہویں لوک سبھا کے اراکین زمرہ:چودہویں لوک سبھا کے ارکان زمرہ:ممبئی کے سیاست دان زمرہ:مہاراشٹر کی خواتین سیاست دان زمرہ:اکیسویں صدی کی بھارتی خواتین سیاست دان زمرہ:مہاراشٹر سے لوک سبھا کے ارکان